


Car presenter’s dreams

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabb, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car presenter’s dreams

It’s a rarity, this. Working on a car show, with a loud mouthed giant and a small man who loves to hear his voice; this was something that one would say was an impossible feat. But here it was. Oh there is a chirp of a bird here and there, but overall, the scene was serene. Looking over, James’s looks at what will soon make a disturbance to what is rare, but this was rare in itself, and it already has him feeling tingly inside. His long shirt pulled out hiding the obvious affection of what he was already feeling.


End file.
